


[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #40

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [29]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 내 안의, 너의 리듬





	[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #40

#40

 

< 웅, 섭의 나이를 고2,1 -> 중2,1 로 정정했습니다.>

 

***

생각

생각생각

생각생각생각

나를

먹어치우고,

채우는, 그들로

아무 것도

남지 않아

원래의 나

는

어

떻

게

너희를

다뤄야 할까

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<의웅 POV>

 

 

놀랍게도, 먼저 권유한 건 어머니.

아버지도 이해한다고 하신다.

염려하신단다.

내가

너무

힘들어 보인다고.

힘들 다?

글쎄.

잘 모르겠다.

난 따르는 것 뿐인데,

정해진 규칙

일정한 리듬

누가

왜

언제

정한건진 모르지만.

익숙하기 때문에.

어제 오늘 내일

그렇게 도돌이표 반복

놀러가지도, 친구라 부를 사람도 없는

효율적인 기계

{만족해?}

내 안의 시끄러운 목소리는 무시하고,

나는

계속하고 있었다.

삶이 아닌,

생활

 

 

***

 

내 말로 하긴 그렇지만, 우리 부모님은 꽤 고위층.

아마 잘 모르지만, 사회의 피라미드, 상층부에 자리를 잡고 있을 것.

어릴 때부터, 부족한 것 없이 자라왔기 때문에. 잘 모른다.

뭔가

부족한 느낌.

물질적으로는.

다만 마음이

공허한 건

어쩔 수 없다- 그렇게

생각하고 있었다.

예체능쪽으로도 연이 많은 어머니가 여러 학원을 추천해주셨다.

예, 감사합니다.

하고, 따랐다.

쉬우니까.

명령을 따르는 건.

효율적이기도 했고,

학교생활의 스트레스를 노래와 춤, 연기로 푸는 건.

적절하다.

바람직하다.

참 잘했어요.

그런 식으로, 이해했지만.

어느 순간,

느꼈다.

내 심장 깊숙한 곳에서 퍼져나오는 리듬Rhythm,

나만의 비트Beat.

세상과 사회의 메트로놈과 다른 나의

음악

물론,

짙고 검붉은 잿빛의 공허함으로 가득찬 그런,

음과 악이었지만.

좋았다.

{만족해.}

오랜만에,

내 안의 생각괴물에게

대답했다.

당당하게.

 

***

 

[형, 요즘 어디가요?]

[뭐?]

[요즘 학교끝나고, 나랑 안 놀더라. 치사하게.]

[뭐가 치사해. 너는 너 생활이 있고, 나는 나...]

[그런게 어딨어. 나랑 놀아야지, 형은.]

...얘 진짜.

어우.

신기하게도,

형섭이와 있을 땐

나도 몰랐던 내가 튀어나온다.

음과 악으로 가득찬 생각괴물의 목소리도,

기계적인 메트로놈의 로봇의 나도 아닌.

부드럽고,

달콤한.

형섭이만의,

의웅이.

[형섭아, 너도 이제 다른 사람과 두루 만나면 알겠지만.  
인간관계는 서로가 서로의 영역을 지켜줘야하는 거야, 예의있게.  
그러니까, 너도 나하고...]

[서비.]

[...뭐? 얘기 끊지말라니까. 이것도 예의 중 하나로...]

[서비. 서비라고 불러줘요, 나.]

...무슨.

[애칭이야, 형동생끼리. 닭살스럽게.]

[나도 형, 웅이라고 부를께. 그러면 됐죠? 쌤쌤. 예의범절.]

[아니, 그런게 예의가 아니라. 너 지금까지 내가 한 얘기 안 듣고 있었지.]

[웅아, 알려줘. 요즘 뭐해? 나 빼고.]

[...어유 진짜. 내가 말을 말지.]

[아아아아, 그런게 어딨어요. 내가 웅이라고 했으니까. 나도 서비라고 불러줘어어어어~~]

[달라붙지 마. 더워.]

[서비서비서비서비서비서비섭... 나 여기서 한 발자국도 안 움직일 거야. 안 불러주면.]

얼씨구.

[그래, 나 간다.]

너도 좀 당해봐야지, 하고.

큰 맘 먹고 뒤도 안 돌아보고 걸음을 옮겼다.

틱 톡 틱 톡

틱 톡 틱 톡

일정한 발자국,

규칙적인 보폭.

...

아아.

재미없군.

내 리듬과 비트를 아무렇게나 망가뜨린 너

가 없는 나는. 그저 다시,

어두운 로봇이 될 뿐인가.

...어라.

그러고보니.

[...섭아.]

주변에 아무도 없다.

...뭐야.

얘 진짜.

후다닥거리면서 다시 돌아가보니.

진짜, 그 곳에서 한 발자국도 안 움직이고 서있다.

눈 마주치마자 금방이라도 울듯 울먹울먹.

[...형, 뭐야. 진짜 가버리면 어떡해. 나, 나. 버리구우우우~~]

[미안해. 미안. 형섭아. 내가 미안하니까. 울지마. 밖에서, 응?]

[...나 울렸으니까. 잘못했쬬?]

...어유.

[응. 내가 잘못했어. 형섭아. 그러니까, 어서 가자.]

[...서비.]

[응?]

모른척.

[서비.]

날 똑바로 바라보면서, 아직도 안 움직이는 형섭.

진짜, 얘 고집은 알아줘야해.

하아.

[오케. 섭아. 가자.]

언제 울었냐는듯 (연기였나...) 해맑게 웃으면서 (좀 바보같은 웃음...) 내 팔에 자연스럽게 팔짱을 끼면서 폴짝폴짝.

[헤헤, 그래 웅아. 어서 가자.]

...반존대는 또 뭐지.

뭐,

상관없나.

 

***

 

음악학원에서, 자연스럽게.

엔터테인먼트 회사의 연습생으로 들어갔다.

전혀, 자연스럽지 않지만.

어쩔 수 없었다. 어머니는,

내가 생각하지 못하는 원대한 꿈을 나에게 퍼부으려는 듯.

자신과 연줄이 있는 엔터회사에 나를 집어넣으려는 계획이 있으신 듯.

나는, 아직 아마추어에 불과한 자신의 실력으로 대형3사에 들어가면 그저  
웃음거리만 될거라는 논리를 정연하게 펼쳤고.

그래서, 중간 타협책으로. 이제 막, 세운 중소엔터인 세운엔터에.

오디션.

결과적으로는 잘한 선택이었다.

왜냐하면...

[형, 어디 들어간다면서요.]

[...어디서 내 얘기 듣고다니냐.]

[우리 교실에서, 형 인기 되게 많아요. 여자애들이 항상 형 얘기하더라.]

쓸데없군.

[어, 세운엔터라고. 작은 중소엔터야. 내 랩 취미생활하는 거, 나중에 자소서Resume에나 쓸거라면.  
그나마 회사이름이 있는 게 좋지않냐는 어머니말씀이 계셔서, 그렇게...]

[나도 갈래.]

...예상은 했지만.

너는... 참.

[형섭아, 넌 관심도 없잖아. 춤이나 노래나...]

[나 관심있어. 형이 하는 건. 나 관심있어. 그러니까, 나. 들어갈거야. 들어갈거야.]

...왜 얘는. 나하고 있을 땐 더 애기같냐.

내가 너무 늙은 건가. 속이.

그래, 보통 중학생은.

형섭이 정도가, 자연스러우려나.

그러고보니, 나.

정상적이진 않군.

그래.

[알겠어. 그런데, 이건 내가 들여보내주는게 아니라. 오디션을 봐야...]

[오케오케! 자신있어, 만땅.]

그렇게, 형섭이는 오디션.

난 밖에서 기다리면서.

오묘한 감정에 휩싸였다.

지금까진 전혀 느껴보지 못한.

긴장감.

뭐지?

붙기를 바라는 건가?

...왜?

조금만 내 자신에게 더 물어보면 알 수 있을지도 모르지.

하지만, 내가 원하지 않는 답이 나올까봐.

난...

뭘 원하는걸까.

그때, 문이 열리고.

새해 일출같이 눈부신 빛을 머금은, 형섭이의 웃음이.

나에게 비추었고.

 

 

 

 

그 순간,

나는 알았다.

내

대답을.

 

***

 

 

 

 

[형! 이젠 우리 학교에서나, 학교밖에서나 놀 수 있겠다. 그치?]

[노는 게 아니라... 학교에선 공부하고, 회사에서도 연습해야지.]

[아아아, 몰라몰라. 형하고 있으면 그냥 노는거지. 오케!]

하아,

내 리듬을 양껏 헝클어놓은 그대여.

너가 나를 책임져야 할텐데, 왜 내가

너를 책임지는 것같이 느껴지는지.

그리고, 왜.

너와 있을 땐,

내 머릿 속의 생각괴물들이 조용한지.

그저,

초봄의 내음처럼, 향긋한 이 기분만

나를

가득

채우는지.

답을 알고있지만,

그것을 받아들이기에는.

아직, 난.

어렸다.

 

 

 

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

아, 캐릭터 캐릭터 넘 마나.

사서고새앵.

헿.


End file.
